1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery has a function of charging and discharging. Recently, secondary batteries have been widely used as an energy source in devices such as a smartphone, a notebook computer, and an electric tool, for example.
Generally, the secondary battery consists of an electrode assembly and a case for receiving the electrode assembly. The electrode assembly consists of an anode plate having a surface of an anode collector coated with an anode active material, a cathode plate having a surface of a cathode collector coated with a cathode active material, and a separator disposed between the anode plate and the cathode plate to electrically isolate the anode plate and the cathode plate, wherein the anode plate, the cathode plate, and the separator may be wound in a jelly roll shape. In addition, the case receives the electrode assembly and covers the electrode assembly.
In this case, two electrode tabs are exposed to the outside of the case and have one-to-one correspondence with the anode plate and the cathode plate to electrically connect each other.
When the electrode assembly moves within the case, a deviation of a length of the electrode tabs exposed to the outside may become large and decrease the production yield of the secondary battery.